Musical Mania Island (WIP)
This island is a work in progress. Plot Synopsis On an island that centers itself around music, you win a once-in-a-life time oppurtunity: to be able to meet the most famous singers on Earth. However, things start going wrong, and the singers start mysteriously dissapearing. Can you catch the kidnapper and stop him/her before it is too late? Walkthrough Calm Before The Storm When you first arrive on the island, walk to the left. Talk to the man with dreadlocks. You will have this conversation with him: Man: Have you bought your tickets yet? You: Tickets for what? Man: The Musical Celebrity Global Meet-and-Greet Raffle of course! If you win, you get to meet some of the most famous singers on the planet! You: Wow! Where do you buy tickets? Man: The tickets have already sold out by now. However, I am not entirely sure if I want to be in the raffle or not. You: This sounds like a great oppurtunity! Why would you want to waste it? Man: Famous singers have started disappearing, including our own Rickie Rock! You know what, why don't you take my ticket! You: Sure! Thank you! You will then recieve a Raffle Ticket. After that, walk to your right. You will notice that there a lot of posters advertising the raffle and Rickie Rock. Keep walking right until you enter the residential areas. If you talk to the people in front of the apartment buildings, they will say that they have heard that a strange man lives inside Apartment 1C. Therefore, you will enter Apartment 1C. Once you enter the apartment, you will find the former host of Reality TV Island. He will tell you the winner of the raffle will be doomed to the same fate as the kidnapped singers. You will tell him that you will enter the raffle anyways, so that you can catch the kidnapper. The host will wish you luck, and will give you his Portable Music Player. Now, you must leave the apartment and walk right to the Town Square. Talk to the Mayor that is holding the raffle. He will explain to you that the raffle will be held the next day, and that he is very jealous of the winner-to-be. You will state, "I hope it is me,", and the Mayor will respond, "I hope it is you too. You deserve it the most. You have saved more islands than any of the other ticket holders combined." You will then see a screen that says, "The next day...", similiar to the one that you see on Reality TV Island. The Life-Changing Raffle Once you see the screen that says "The next day...", you will be standing within a crowd of people in Town Square. You will then see a cutscene in which the mayor announces, "The winner of the Musical Celebrity Global Meet-and-Greet Raffle is (your name)!" You will then exclaim, "I can't believe it! I won!", and will run up to the stage and thank the mayor. You will then see a private jet descend from the sky. The pilot will then step out and ask where you would like to travel to. Go to New Zealand first. Items This section is coming soon! Common Rooms *Mariah Kareoke Club Characters Main Protagonists *You Minor Protagonists *''This section is coming soon!'' Main Antagonists *''This section is coming soon!'' Minor Antagonists *''This section is coming soon!'' Places *Main Street *Residential Areas *Town Square *USA *England *New Zealand *Backstage Trivia *The Common Room "Mariah Kareoke Club" is a reference to country singer Mariah Carey, and the Katy Perry song, "This Is How We Do". *The mayor of the island somehow seems to know that you have saved other islands. Reviews *''This island is still in progress. Please do not write reviews until the island is complete.'' See More *''This section is coming soon!'' Category:Islands In Progress Category:EmperorAguila's Islands Category:Islands